tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwen Sawyer
Gwen Sawyer is one of the main characters from Mew Mew Power: Apprentice. She is the very first Mew to be introduced and is infused with the DNA of the Numbat. Gwen Sawyer Gwen was a character created by Destiney the Hedgehog, and given to Sammy Mouse. She was once a main character in Tokyo Mew Mew, Next Generation. She is a junior high school student and member of the Tokyo Mew Mews, and is now one of the main Mews in Mew Mew Power: Apprentice. Gwen is infused with the Numbat and is Zoey Hanson's apprentice. Personality Gwen is a friendly, spunky, carefree tomboy who loves to laugh and have fun. She's an extroverted social butterfly who enjoys the spotlight and being around people. She's quite a performer, with particular talent for gymnastics and skateboard tricks. Gwen can be a bit of a spotlight hog and will do silly things for attention, but her friendly nature allows her to share the center stage. She dislikes girly things and when people get high-strung and intense, particularly when they start shouting. She's carefree and laid-back, but she likes to be active and help people. Gwen has a strong, well developed sense of right and wrong and won't hesitate jumping to the aid of those in need. Appearance Gwen is a small girl with skinny limbs and a crooked grin. Despite her small stature, she's actually quite strong. She has boyish, short cropped brown hair that sticks out in all directions, and pale skin. She has complete heterochromia, giving her one dark green eye and one brown eye. Gwen enjoys wearing baggy sports T-shirts and jeans, and is almost always seen wearing dirty shoes. On occasion, her ears and tail pop out, especially when she hiccups! Mew Gwen As a Mew, Gwen has the ears and long fuzzy tail of the Numbat. Her hair remains the same colour and style but her eyes become a more light sap green. She wears a pair of light green shorts with darker green cuffs and waistband, and a light green crop top with a special seaming design. She has the Mew's signature garter, choker, and arm puffs, all in light green with darker green fuzzy trim. Gwen's choker has her Mew Pendant attached, in silver rather than gold. She wears knee-high light green boots with unique lacing. Lastly, Gwen wears darker green cuffs that reach from her wrists to the middle of her forearms with thin black stripes on them. Trivia *Gwen has quite the history with the game of dodge ball. As a child, she was often pelted with balls. *She is allergic to citrus fruits. *Her favoured day of the week is Monday. *Gwen is my oldest Mew, and one that's undergone the least amount of change. Quotes Mew Mew? Like ''Mew Mew Power?! That is so freaking cool!'' - When she discovered her new powers Numbat. Huh. That's really fun to say. Can I say it more? Nuuumbat~ Mew Mew Gwen, Metamorphosis! - Transformation call Super Forest Rush! - Her attack Uhm…''How about we skip that part?'' - After hearing Zoey's "Mew Mew Power" chant Gallery Gwen Mew Mew recolor.jpg|This is her old Mew form, done as an MS Paint recolour for nostalgia purposes only. Category:Nominated Mews Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Sammy Mouse's Things Category:Heroes Category:Apprentice Mews Category:Mew Mew Power: Apprentice Category:Mews with Marsupial Genes Category:Green Mews Category:Weapon Users: Tambourine